The general objective of this grant is to develop and test new statistical procedures in mathematical statistics for application in medical research. Three areas in mathematical statistics which have the potential for making additional significant contributions to biomedical science are (1) the analysis of censored data, (2) robust statistical methods, and (3) forced randomization schemes. Development means theoretical work to study the properties of the techniques and value for medical applications and to adapt where necessary the techniques for practical use with medical data. Testing the procedures on actual data sets will exhibit their degree of usefulness for medical research. The results of this research will be communicated to the biostatistical community through the publication of technical reports. These reports will mainly be either presentations of specific research results or survey papers summarizing and discussing general progress in a certain area.